Portraits
by Alleycatfish
Summary: One Chapter ficlet - A day in the life of a portrait - a somewhat traumatic day - please R


Portraits  
  
(A/N - a character's thoughts are in * *)  
  
Open....Close....Open....Close....Open....Close...  
  
That's what I do, all day, everyday.   
  
It's quite the boring life I lead.   
  
Well, maybe not always boring.   
  
There was that one time.   
  
Ahh, memories.   
  
*~*~*  
  
I awake with a jolt.   
  
*Someone's leaving the tower.*   
  
With blurry vision, I try to see who it is. I only see red hair, must be a Weasley.   
  
*Probably the Head Boy.*   
  
I rub my sleep swollen eyes.   
  
*I wonder if his badge still says 'Bighead Boy'.*   
  
After stifling a snicker, I stretch and clear my throat, preparing myself for a stimulating day of opening and closing.   
  
Two more leave... another three... a big group of first years.... open... close... open... close... open... close...   
  
*Would it kill them to say 'Good Morning'?*  
  
Open again...three more.....   
  
*Ahh, it's the trio. Joined at the hip, they are.*  
  
I watch them leave, noticing that the Potter boy looks a bit sad.   
  
Open... close... open... close... still closed.... I yawn.  
  
*Still sleepy...got a good hour before they come back from breakfast*  
  
I close my eyes, just for a little cat nap.  
  
I hear chattering and footsteps coming.  
  
*Breakfast must be over.*  
  
"Password?," I ask, still half asleep.   
  
*A nice big group...maybe that will be all for a while*  
  
"Fortuna Major," squeaked the little Creevey boy.  
  
*Glad he's gotten rid of the camera.*  
  
Open.... close... snore.  
  
More footsteps.   
  
*Crap.*  
  
"Password?"   
  
*Oh, it's Potter...where are the other two?*  
  
"Fortuna Major," Harry said.  
  
Open.... close........ open.  
  
*Didn't he just go in?*  
  
"What was the point waking me up?," I said grumpily.  
  
*How rude! Well I might as well wake up now.*  
  
I tidy up a bit, and wait for more students to give me something to do.  
  
*Where are all the older students? It's a Sunday....no class today.*  
  
Still waiting.   
  
*Wonder what Violet is doing today...*  
  
I call to the portrait nearest mine, a nice man named Albert. I ask him to ask Violet if she wouldn't mind visiting me today. He hurries off, *bless his heart*, to fetch her.   
  
*I hate not being able to leave my frame - stupid job!*  
  
"Hey there, Pinky!"  
  
*I hate when she calls me that!*  
  
"Hello, Vi."  
  
*Skinny bitch!*  
  
We chat, gossip, and play cards for hours - only being interrupted a few times.  
  
*Open....close...open...close....*  
  
We hear loud voices and stomping footsteps. Violet smiles at the sound, "They must be back from Hogsmede already!"  
  
*Oh yeah... first visit of the year.*  
  
Students round the corner, nearing the portrait.  
  
"Have fun in Hogsmede?," I ask.  
  
"Fortuna Major," the bushy haired one says.  
  
*Rude children!*  
  
Open... close...   
  
"This means the feast will start soon," Violet says. "Sir Nicholas told me about a party one of the portraits on the third floor was planning for tonight, during the feast. I wish you could come."  
  
"You know I can't leave."  
  
*Braggart*  
  
"You could come for a minute or two...they'll all be at the feast for at least an hour."  
  
*Wish I could.*  
  
"You know I can't leave."  
  
*I bet it'll be fun....*  
  
"Oh well, I tried. I'll come visit you after, and I'll bring drinks!"  
  
*Lush*  
  
"Thanks, Vi. That would be nice."  
  
*Stupid job.*  
  
Open.... close.... open.... close.... The students are on the way to the big feast.   
  
*Maybe Vi's right... they'll be gone a while. Maybe I should go visit.*  
  
I look around for a coin to flip.   
  
*Heads I go, Tails I stay.*  
  
Before I get a chance to toss it, I hear faint footsteps. There is a dark ragged shape coming towards me.   
  
*Surely that's not a teacher.*  
  
"Password?," I ask with a shaky voice.  
  
*I know him... *  
  
"Let me in."   
  
*He's that Black boy. He's not supposed to be here!*  
  
I hold my head up, and try to put on my most 'indignant' face.  
  
"I will not. You are not supposed to be here!"  
  
"Let me in," he says, in a grave voice, "or else..."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"I won't ask again."  
  
"The answer will be the same... NO!"  
  
He pulls out a knife. I look over towards Albert's frame.  
  
*Damn, he's at the party!*  
  
Black moves closer, knife in hand.   
  
*Help!*  
  
I scream as the first slash lands and rips my dress. I run over to Albert's frame and watch while Black rips my beautiful portrait.   
  
*Where is everyone?!? Why aren't they here?!?*  
  
I run from portrait to portrait, dodging trees and people. Everyone shouts after me, wanting to know what is wrong.  
  
*I must hide.*  
  
I keep running and running, not watching where I'm going. Can't see through the tears anyway. I hit something and fall backwards.  
  
*Bloody hell!*  
  
I lay there for a bit, rubbing my eyes. The big grey blob is moving nearer.   
  
*What the hell is that? Where am I?*  
  
I sit up, eyes blinking, trying to focus.   
  
"What villain has trespassed unto my private lands?"  
  
*What? Who is that?*   
  
"Show yourself, you scurvy cur!"  
  
*Scurvy cur, my ass.*  
  
I stand, wiping tears from my cheeks and dirt from my dress, and I find myself face to face with a pony.   
  
*Big grey blob.*  
  
I shyly look around the pony and see a knight, a short, stout knight in somewhat old armor.  
  
*Ahh..my knight in rusty armor*  
  
  
  
"Oh, a thousand pardons, gentle lady. I believed you to be someone else. Are you ill, ma'am?"  
  
*Ooh, nice voice...*  
  
"Apology accepted, good sir. Would you kindly tell me who you are and where I am?"  
  
I step away from the pony, moving towards my knight.  
  
"I am Sir Cadogan, and you are in my portrait on the seventh floor."  
  
*Cadogan...I know that name*  
  
"Are you a new portrait? I have never seen you before."  
  
*Cadogan.......Cadogan....dammit....I know I know that name.*  
  
"No, ma'am, I have been here for years. My steed doesn't wish to travel far from home. You haven't answered my question, dear lady. Are you ill?"  
  
*Oh, I must look like hell.*  
  
I sigh, and stumble towards a big rock, trying not to start crying again. I sit down, my hands covering my face. Sir Cadogan walks over, kneels, and raises his visor.  
  
"What is wrong? Can I help?"  
  
  
  
I look up, tears running down my face.  
  
*Wow.*  
  
"Please tell me what is ailing you. I cannot bear to see a beautiful woman in such distress."  
  
*Beautiful?*  
  
I sniffle, trying to still the sobs that want release.   
  
*He looks so worried.*  
  
  
  
"My portrait was destroyed."  
  
I try not to cry, but tears slip out. He leans over, and puts his arm around me. I look at him as I tell him what Sirius Black did.  
  
"That yellow-bellied mongrel! I promise you will be safe with me, my pink lady!"  
  
*He's cute when he's angry.*  
  
"Let us go find the Headmaster and make sure he knows what happened."  
  
He rises and takes my hand to help me up. We walk hand in hand through the portraits. We find the Headmaster on the second floor.  
  
"There you are, milady. Are you alright?"  
  
*The Headmaster is always so nice*  
  
"I will be fine, Headmaster. Sir Cadogan was kind enough to escort me."  
  
*Cadogan... Cadogan.... I know! Vi said something about him...what was it?*  
  
"I have made arrangements for you to stay with Violet until your portrait is repaired. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
*I have to stay with Skinny Bitch?*  
  
"Yes, Headmaster, that will do."  
  
*Cadogan... could he be that insane knight Vi was talking about? Surely not.*  
  
"We will have to find another portrait to take your place. It is proving to be a hard task, as they are all afraid."  
  
Sir Cadogan stands and draws his sword.   
  
"I will do it, sir. Sir Cadogan is not afraid of anyone, least of all that Black fellow!"  
  
*He's not crazy, just brave!*  
  
"Very good, Sir Cadogan. Your portrait will be moved within the hour."  
  
The Headmaster leaves. Sir Cadogan turns to look at me.  
  
*He is quite handsome.*  
  
"You are quite brave, Sir knight. I do not know how to thank you."  
  
*Oh, I can think of some ways...*  
  
"No thanks necessary, milady."  
  
*Darn*  
  
"I am up for the challenge. Shall I escort you to Violet's frame?"  
  
*Gotta make a move....*  
  
I smile and begin walking towards him. I stumble over something.  
  
*This will never work.*  
  
He catches me in his arms.   
  
*What strong arms.*  
  
He helps me to my feet, not removing his hands from my arms. I lean towards him, with a smile on my face.  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
*Thank you indeed.*  
  
He begins to say something, but I catch his lips with mine before he can speak. I meant for it to be a thank you kiss, but it quickly turned into much more.   
  
*Good kisser.*  
  
He holds me tightly, one hand on my back, the other cradling my cheek. All I can feel are his lips and cool metal.  
  
*Damn armor.*  
  
I try to touch his face, but he is still wearing that helmet. My fingers brush the side of his helmet. I accidently move the visor, and it comes slamming down. On my face.  
  
*Oh bloody hell!!*  
  
We both jump back. I can feel the blood oozing over my nose.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"  
  
*Of course not.. my nose is broken you idiot!*  
  
I gingerly touch my nose, and I feel the deep cut.  
  
*It's not broken.*  
  
He lifts his visor once again. He touches my nose.  
  
"Thankfully it's not broken, my dear. I am terribly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
*NO!*  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Sir."  
  
*Yes it was, for not taking off that stupid helmet!*  
  
"I feel responsible. If I had known you wished to kiss me, I would have removed it."  
  
*Ass.*  
  
He smiles tentatively, and I fight the urge to punch him.  
  
*Stupid smiling ass.*  
  
"Let us go to Violet. She can help with your wound."  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a day I would never forget.  
  
He still comes around, asking for my forgiveness.  
  
Maybe today I will forgive him.  
  
He is a good kisser after all.  
  
Fin  
  
(A/N - We all know who these characters belong to - definitely not me.   
  
I used lines from HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban - I'm sure you can tell which ones they are... ) 


End file.
